And Rainbows
by LaptopWriter22
Summary: Phineas and Isabella spend their first segment of "time alone together." Phineas is determined to keep his promise of a picnic on a rainbow; Isabella is convinced that the idea is impossible. A one-shot sequel to the story "Romance And," requested by bilaterus.


And Rainbows

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, everyone! This work is a request from bilaterus. It's a one-shot sequel to his story "Romance And". The introduction in italics is from that story. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do so and be prepared for feel-good Phinbella fluff.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Phineas and Ferb", and "Romance And" was written by bilaterus.**_

* * *

_He laughed and grabbed her hand. "I got it! One day, we'll have a picnic on a rainbow!"_

_ "Isn't that kind of impossible?"_

_ "I don't think so," he winked…_

_ "I'd like that, Phineas," she smiled, clutching his hand more tightly as they looked up at the beautiful sunset._

_ "I'd like that a lot."_

* * *

"And it doesn't have to be, you know, a picnic on a rainbow, or a unicorn, or a mechanical robot," Phineas Flynn murmured Isabella's words from yesterday to himself as he shifted slightly in his uncomfortable position. "As long as it's just the two of us."

The redhead took another glance at his watch, and then pressed the button on his remote. The futuristic hovercraft he had just designed floated steadily over Isabella's roof. Phineas smiled. Everything was going perfectly so far.

Phineas peeked over the bushes and jumped as a pair of blue eyes shone into his. "Isabella! You usually don't go to our backyard for two minutes yet," he gasped.

Her hand went to the sapphire necklace that she'd worn since the day he'd given it to her. "This thing overheated so much, I almost had to take it off," she replied. "I concluded you were thinking about me a lot this morning."

He blushed. "I was preparing something," he admitted.

"Well?" She jumped up and down. "It's not a crime, Phineas. I _want_ you to think about me."

"Okay." He smiled again, nervously, his eyes flitting from Isabella's face to the ground.

"So? What'cha got?" she asked cheerfully. Phineas' normal enthusiasm returned with her inquiry, and he waved his hand dramatically toward the sky.

"A hovercraft?" Isabella turned to her friend. "Phineas, are you sure everyone won't want to come with us?"

Phineas' smile widened. "It's built for two," he assured her. "It also requires a blindfold."

Isabella stepped back. "For the pilot?" she asked worriedly.

"No, silly. For you," Phineas responded with a laugh.

"Um…"

"Don't worry. I put in a lot of safety belts. I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Phineas said softly. "The blindfold is just so you won't see where we end up until the right time."

Convinced, Isabella took his proffered hand. "Okay," she replied. Phineas, ever conscientious of the laws concerning minors driving, pressed a button on the remote. The hovercraft floated down in front of the children.

Isabella couldn't help holding her breath as she held Phineas' hand getting into the hovercraft. He climbed up beside her and gently tied the blindfold over her eyes. "This already feels dangerous," she squealed.

Phineas guided her hands to a rail. "Hold onto that," he instructed.

"Okay. But where are we…" Isabella's question turned into another girlish squeal as the hovercraft rumbled off to a brisk, but not too unsteady, start. Isabella found that she could relax into the seat and talk calmly to her crush.

"Where are we going?" she finished her question from before. "To have a picnic on a rainbow?"

Phineas chuckled as he adjusted a switch on his machine. "Well, I did kind of promise you something like that."

"I still say it's impossible," Isabella countered playfully. "A rainbow is an arch of color formed in the sky from the refraction and dispersion of the sun's light by rain or other droplets in the earth's atmosphere. They aren't exactly solid, you know."

Phineas elbowed her lightly. "You really want to get technical?" he challenged.

"You know I can hold my own discussing anything related to the sciences." Isabella tossed her hair.

"You think so?" Phineas glanced sideways at her. "You really think that having a picnic on a rainbow is impossible?"

"Yes, yes I do," Isabella replied firmly. "I'd like to see you get around this one, Phineas Flynn…"

Phineas stopped the hovercraft and removed Isabella's blindfold in one smooth motion. The Fireside Girl glanced around her and then down at the waterfall below.

The waterfall just on the other side of Danville mountain, with the morning sunlight filtering through its downward cascades. The waterfall that, for the moment, was sending out huge, colorful rainbows. Isabella stared down at the breathtaking view. A spray of light mist from the waterfall tickled her cheek.

Phineas lowered the hovercraft just over a rainbow and let the engine idle. With a flourish, he pulled a picnic basket out from under the seat. "Breakfast," he said cheerfully.

Isabella shook her head. "All right, I guess it is possible to have a picnic on a rainbow," she conceded.

"You like it?" Phineas asked.

"It's beautiful." Isabella opened the picnic basket and smiled as she saw the strawberry pancakes.

"Ever touched a rainbow?" Phineas gestured to the slope of color easily within reach of Isabella's hand. Isabella plunged her hand into the middle of the spray of color. The whole rainbow seemed to ripple in response to her touch.

"I like this," Phineas decided. "You know, time alone with you is wonderful and peaceful and crazy and nerve-wracking, all at the same time."

Isabella laughed. "It's called romance, Phineas."

He nodded. "Romance and rainbows."

"And strawberry pancakes," Isabella added. She sighed happily. "I think this is what they call being on cloud nine."

"No, we're on rainbow number three," Phineas said, puzzled.

"It's an expression," Isabella explained. "But I think I like rainbow number three better."

"We'll have to come down in a while," Phineas said after a brief silence. "The sun doesn't stay at the right angle for the rainbows long, anyway."

"I know," Isabella said with a sigh. "Can we do this again sometime?"

"As often as you like." Phineas slipped his hand into hers. "We'll always have romance and rainbows." Isabella rested her head on his shoulder as the sun slowly circled the waterfall.

Soon afterwards, the children reluctantly left the lovely scene and flew back to Phineas' backyard. Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford were already there waiting for them.

"Here they are," Baljeet said as Phineas and Isabella unbuckled themselves and skipped over to the gang.

"Oh, look! Dinner Bell's skipping," Buford pointed out. Ferb looked up from a blueprint at the happy couple, and his mouth curved into a knowing half-smile.

"That means it's going to be an unproductive day," he said. Phineas and Isabella grinned sheepishly and nodded in reply.

Ferb caught Phineas' eye and raised an eyebrow. Phineas made his way over to his brother, his eyes shining.

"Three words, Ferb," he whispered. "Romance…and rainbows."


End file.
